1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electret loudspeaker, in particular to a splicing type electret loudspeaker capable of connecting a plurality of electret loudspeaker units and driving all electret loudspeaker units by only one audio and power input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, people have gradually paid their attention to the application and development of flexible electret loudspeakers; therefore, the products related to the technology appear in the market one after another. The electret loudspeaker is known as electrostatic speaker or paper speaker; Taiwan Industrial Technology Research Institute is the first to develop the product. The product includes an electret film made by electret material; the electret film can be driven by low voltage to produce sound.
The obvious differences between the electret loudspeaker and the conventional loudspeakers are that the electret loudspeaker has many advantages that the conventional loudspeakers do not have, such as small size, high efficiency, low power consumption, ultra-thin and the like; besides, the applications of the electret loudspeaker is much more comprehensive than the conventional loudspeakers. Currently, the electret loudspeaker can be already put into mass production.
Although the electret loudspeaker has been applied in many different industries, such as consumer electronics and automobile electronics, etc.; however, these applications fail to completely exploit the advantages of the electret loudspeaker; besides, there is no a product capable of combining the electret loudspeaker with home life, interior design and housing decoration, etc.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a novel electret loudspeaker capable of completely exploit the advantages of electret loudspeaker and combining the electret loudspeaker with home life, interior design, housing decoration and the like.